


One Sleepy Medic

by SlutForHimbos



Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: And overworked, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, and doc does too he is just sleepy, doc is sleepy, lion loves his bf so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForHimbos/pseuds/SlutForHimbos
Summary: The only benefit to overworking himself, that Doc has found, is that Lion will force him to bed with cuddles. And that it always manages to work.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	One Sleepy Medic

**Author's Note:**

> G O D these two give me strength I love them sm. They deserve happiness damn you!  
> I'm kinda on the fence about this piece, but I figured I might as well full send it :)

Working long hours was nothing new to Gustave, he was more than used to it after all his time in Rainbow. He was used to often spending the hours alone, nothing but a buzzing fluorescent light and a countless cups of coffee to keep him company. He might advocate for everyone to take proper care for themselves, but he’s the last person to actually follow that advice. That said, his countless late nights eventually catches up to him, leading him to the state he’s in now; tired, overworked and in a daze. He could barely remember anything about the day, only bits and pieces. He longed to go to bed, but the pile of work on his desk said otherwise, and he refused to leave without having everything done for the night.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that he was pushing 2 in the morning, and still had a hefty workload he had to do. He wasn't able to focus on much, spacing out constantly as he tried to fill the work out as chorently as possible. He might be lucky and only be in there for a few more hours and finally be able to get a few hours of sleep in. Gustave was lost in thought, to the point he didn't hear or notice the door opening, nor the soft chuckle the person who entered made.

Oliver had to admit, seeing his boyfriend so sleepy was adorable, of course he would never say it out loud to the older man. But he wasn't happy that the reason Gustave was up so late was work related, but he couldn't really be surprised. That’s just how Doc has always been, and Oliver doubts if anything will ever change that. Still, he has a right to cuddle up to his lover, and even more of a right to drag Gustave away from his work.

“Mon amour, I think it’s time you come to bed.” Placing his hands on Gustave's shoulders, he's not surprised in the slightest when the shorter man jumps a little, like Lion had just snapped him out of a daydream. He is, however, pleasantly surprised when instead of being shooed away, Doc seemed to relax into the touch and let out a small sigh, seems he's too tired to even argue back.

“Chéri, you know I would love to go to bed,” Oh no, here it comes,” _But_ , I need to have these papers in by tomorrow.” Ah, there it is, Gustave not worrying about himself and only his job, typical. That doesn't stop Oliver though, as he’s already pulling Doc back away from his desk. And although he can’t see it, Gustave is smiling like an idiot, and is more than happy to let Oliver take him away. If he weren't so deprived, he might try fighting back, but a night laying on his lover's chest sounds way better than lukewarm coffee and paperwork.

Allowing himself to be lifted up by Lion, a lazy smile soon formed on Doc’s face, as he stood up all the way. He could probably force Lion to carry him, just to push his luck a little more. It was too late to ask, seeing as Oliver was already helping him pick up some of his things to take back to their shared room. Oh well, it was a nice thought, and if he had asked sooner he's sure he would've. Neither of them spoke much on the way to their room, but they did lace their fingers together, and Oliver pretended not to notice how often gustave was bumping into him. But in all honesty, it was adorable, and he could barely contain himself.

Once they made it to their room, it took all of Gustave’s strength not to collapse into bed right then and there. And he was about to, before Lion stopped him and told him to at least put on some pajamas, especially if he wasn't going to shower. Keeping it simple, he slipped into a tank top and his boxers, before joining Oliver on the bed, who welcomed Gustave with open arms.

“Rest now, mon amour, I’ll be here when you wake up.” God, maybe he should stop overworking and start enjoying this more. Laying his head on Oliver’s chest, Gustave allowed himself to relax in the larger man's embrace, his exhaustion finally catching up. He is sure to get a scolding of some kind, seeing as his work has not been finished, but that's a problem for later. For now, him and Lion were drifting off to sleep, snuggled into one another.


End file.
